


it was always you

by m_k_ch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Mentions of War, Multi, Reincarnation, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: despite every universe, every timeline, and every event, they always knew they will have each other





	it was always you

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see.  
> tenirabi rekindled my passion for atohiyo. thank goodness.   
> have this short one. i miss them

When they first kissed, it was like a bind they knew they were going to take to the grave. It was a fiction they called the soul, but the two knew it wasn’t, because in their hearts they knew this was the soul, in ties with another. Inseparable, as they’d say, even with the rejection of others. Even if they were told no such magic exists. But the two knew, holding hands while running towards a meadow.

-

When the two children met, they went with each other even if they hated each other’s guts. When asked why don’t they just stop being friends, they both didn’t have any answers. They just knew they weren’t just going to leave the other behind, even if they wanted to crush each other in that rivalry. They couldn’t live without that rivalry.

They grew old together, with an accepting pain in their chest when one of them first died, even if their pride wouldn’t let them cry. They only shed a tear at the freezing and snowy trees, refusing it to be real.

-

When the servant girl met the princess under the rain, she wanted her to get away immediately, not because of her status but because she couldn’t absolutely let anyone see her in a mess, especially when she was much of a lower class.

The princess didn’t see the rudeness as disrespect, but rather intriguing, like it was something she always wanted to see in the life in the castle. Where everything went her way, a retaliation gave her heart a giddiness she never felt before.

The thrill made her keep coming back to the servant girl, even if they were to be frowned upon. They longer they met, the more they stole kisses. Even when the pain in her chest resonated as she married with a prince, while the servant girl helplessly watched from the crowd.

-

When they met in the army, the man thought he had completely devoid of himself of his emotions, removing them when he left his family to fight in the war. This was never what he wanted, but rejected any advances of love left, to fight mercilessly only to fulfill his pride.

So in the end, when the commander held him as he died in his arms, he wondered why nausea washed over him as he watched him struggle with a gun shot in his lungs. When his pride wanted him to get away from the commander but the man refused, only to treat his wound uselessly, knowing he would die.

The commander gave him a final order, and the soldier broke out a tiny sob when he stood up and went back to the battlefield.

-

When their eyes met in the tennis court, there was a fiery look that resonated deeply, that they knew something was meant to happen but they would have to wait. So they worked hard.

They grew and their efforts weren’t fruitless, even if it was difficult. They knew they were working hard for something. Their ambitions drew them together, they knew it, even if their eyes averted to someone else. But in the end, they would always look at each other, reminded of things they never knew of.

Even if Hiyoshi worked twice as hard to get to Atobe, and Atobe let himself be chased but always looked out for Hiyoshi despite everything. It was like an obligation, something they both owe each other but they don’t know why.

But no. They don’t owe it to each other, because when they worked, in the back of their minds they always thought of each other. Not for repayment, but to chase each other for the sake of chasing each other.

So when they finally kissed, in the middle of the tennis court and chests hurting from being breathless, they knew the stars aligned right above them and something clicked. Not even the net of the tennis court separated them from their bind, as they gripped each other with the great force like they’ve never held each other before but kissing like this has always been something they’ve done. Like something they needed to do; an act they missed though they’ve never done.

Looking at each other as they broke apart, the strings tied itself together again, and their hearts beat as one.

_It’s like we knew each other before, ah?_

_I don’t know what you’re talking about. Just shut up and kiss me._

_Familiar, familiar._

But Atobe still kissed Hiyoshi, and Hiyoshi leaned forward to have more. They knew they felt the same. They weren’t letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> won’t stop can’t stop never stop loving atohiyo


End file.
